Sienna Khan
Sienna Khan (シエナ・カーン, Shiena Kan) is a canon fictional antagonist character in Tales of RWBY. She was a minor antagonist first introduced in "Dread in the Air". She was the leader of the White Fang, before Adam Taurus killed her in a coup he engineered. "I was one of the first to suggest violence where violence was necessary. Peace bred complacency and acceptance of our place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us down without pushing them back." :—Sienna Khan, leading into explaining to Adam how he took her policy too far. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Monica Rial (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Sienna Khan is a middle aged tiger Faunus with orange eyes, dark complexion and wild black, chin length hair with an asymmetrical bob style. Her Faunus trait manifests as an extra pair of ears, and her body is adorned with numerous tattoos resembling tiger stripes. She wears golden earrings on all four of her ears, as well as a small jewel on her forehead. She is seen dressed with a form fitting black dress with light green accents on the rims of the outfit; the dress leaves most of her back open, has two long splits on the side which reveal a pair of black shorts, a shorter split in the front and a small squared keyhole. Over the dress she wears a back revealing red cape with gold accents, as well as a green waist cincher with red rims that has a black belt over it, which fastens a green pouch on her right hip. Aside from that, she wears black stockings in conjunction with green sandals that have red laces which are tied to her calfs, as well as a black elbow length fingerless glove on her right hand. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Orange * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sienna is loyal to the White Fang's policy of using fear and violence to get be rid of the human prejudice towards Faunus. She initiated this method, believing it necessary achieve the organization's goals. Having personally created this change and become the leader of the White Fang, she is strong and willing to be violent. However, she understands where the line is and has no interest in terrorism that results in global consequences. She is easily in touch with her anger, but does not let it overrule her judgment. As she lets herself listen to Hazel Rainart briefly and also does not outright punish Adam for his misdeeds, choosing instead to lecture him. Her strength and independence is also notable after it becomes clear that Adam has committed a coup, intending to overthrow her from the position of High Leader. She states quite clearly that she will not simply follow beneath him, which was predictable enough in her character that Adam had already decided to kill her. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Sienna became leader of the White Fang at some point after Ghira Belladonna stepped down, though it is unknown if Sienna directly succeeded him. Sienna states that she believed in violence for some time prior to radicalization. Synopsis For a meeting arranged by Adam Taurus, Hazel Rainart was ordered by Salem to ensure that Sienna is going to be just as loyal as Adam has proven himself to be. Death Sienna tells Adam that she would never follow him but is impaled mid-sentence in the abdomen with Wilt. Using the sword to bring to lift and bring her closer, he callously thanks Sienna for her service to the White Fang and tells her that he's the leader now. Legacy After her death, Adam then instructs the mutineers present that Sienna is to be martyred, and to inform the rest of the White Fang and that she was killed by a human Huntsmen. External links * Sienna Khan RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * "Sienna" refers to a reddish shade of brown, while Khan translates as "sovereign," "king", or "military leader", in a number of languages. * She may allude to Shere Khan from Rudyard Kipling's "The Jungle Book", which is all the more evident as the predecessor, Ghira Belladonna, the previous leader of the White Fang, may allude to Bagheera from the same story. ** Shere Khan is a tiger, and Sienna is a tiger Faunus as indicated by her ears. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:White Fang